Heretofore, various tin compounds such as dibutylin-S,S'-bis-isooctyl mercaptoacetate, have been utilized to improve the stability of chlorinated polyvinyl chloride.
The article Sulfur-Containing, Smoke-Inhibited Polymer Compositions, Research Disclosure, October 1979, pp 556-57, relates to reduced smoke generation of polymers such as polyvinyl chloride obtained by the addition of sulfur or sulfur-containing compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,325 to Bresser et al relates to an inorganic antimony compound composition comprising at least one organic antimony compound having at least 1 antimony-sulfur-carbon linkage and as a stabilizer therefore, elemental sulfur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,921 to Lehr relates to the use of BaCO.sub.3 with various organotin compounds, such as dibutyltin-S,S'-bis-isooctyl mercaptoacetate, in chlorinated polyvinyl chloride polymers to improve the heat stability thereof.
Soviet Pat. No. 717,118 to Nizhnik et al relates to improved cohesive strength of an adhesive and its adhesion to asphaltic concrete wherein the adhesive contains a chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, a plasticizer, rosin, and sulfur.
French Pat. No. 2,519,995 to Du Saint Heveny, relates to a laminate applied to a ship hull to reduce cracking. The topcoat of the laminate contains polyvinyl chloride having copper oxide and flowers of sulfur therein.
Russian Pat. No. 1,151,565 to Vyborov et al relates to an adhesive composition containing chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, sulfur, and diethanolamine-formaldehyde-tri(p-aminophenyl)methane which increases the binding strength of the compound to vulcanizates containing unsaturated rubbers.